The present invention relates to the field of the transmission of signals with a view to transmitting information or messages.
An object of the present invention is to provide a process and a system which permit a considerable increase in the reliability of the transmission of signals or of information.
Another object of the present invention is to be able to detect when it is impossible to receive the signals or the information which is desired to be transmitted.
Another object of the present invention is to be able to bring about the coexistence of a plurality of networks for the transmission of signals or of information which are assigned to different functions, each comprising a plurality of independent emitters and a plurality of independent receivers, the emitters of one network not disturbing the receivers of another network, the networks nevertheless having the possibility of exchanging signals or information between them.
Another object of the present invention is to be able to combine the objectives set forth hereinabove.
Another object of the present invention is to be able to accomplish these objectives at very low costs, in particular by virtue of simple radio transmission means.